The Joys of Parenthood (Hero Stories)
"The Joys of Parenthood" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was several years after the birth of Smurfette's daughter Miracle that Smurfette was doing everything she could in order to be a good mother, feeding her, changing her, playing with her and just about being with her at all times. One day as Hero was out with the other Smurfs, Smurfette was teaching Miracle how to walk on her own and she was progressing slightly, she could stand for only a few seconds before losing her balance. "Come on, Miracle! Smurf to Mama Smurf!" she said, clapping to encourage her. Miracle managed to get to her feet and managed to keep her balance longer than normal. "Come on! Smurf to Mama Smurf!" Smurfette said again, clapping to encourage her. As she was clapping, Miracle took the tiniest of steps, slowly placing one foot in front of the other. Smurfette watched as she slowly walked towards her, her eyes widened with excitement, "That's it, Miracle! You're smurfing it!" she said, excitedly. Miracle managed to successfully walk straight to her mother. Who cheered as she picked her up. "You did it, Miracle! You walked!" Smurfette said, excitedly, as she snuggled her. "gahgoo!" Miracle muttered, sounding like she was ready to say something. "What is it, Miracle?" Smurfette asked. "Mmmm-mmm-MAMA!" Miracle finally said. Smurfette was left surprised and wide-eyed, her daughter had finally said her first word, and it was 'mama', she was her first word. She squealed in delight as she went off with her to find Hero. She looked around the village for him, and couldn't find him anywhere. She soon saw Saviour with Oracle outside their house. "Saviour! Oracle! Have any of you see Hero?" she asked. "They went to smurf maintenance on the bridge, Aunt Smurfette!" Oracle said. "Why are you looking for him?" Saviour asked. "Miracle smurfed her first word!" Smurfette said, excitedly. "What was it?" Oracle asked. "It was 'mama'!" Smurfette said. "Oh! I'm so happy for you, Aunt Smurfette!" Saviour said. Just then they could hear the Smurfs returning to the village. "Here they smurf now!" Oracle said. Smurfette ran off to find Hero, who was having a friendly chat with Hefty. "Remember years ago, you smurfed that fight with me?" Hero asked. "Oh yes! I guess my pride smurfed the better of me back then," Hefty laughed. "But at least our friendship has gotten stronger over the years." "Indeed it has, Hefty!" Hero said.] "I couldn't smurf for a better Smurf brother than you." "And same smurfs to you, Hero!" Hefty said. Just then Smurfette came over, shouting as she approached. "HERO! HERO!" she shouted. "What is it, Smurfette?" Hero asked. "Miracle smurfed her first word!" Smurfette said. "Really?" Hero asked, sounding surprised. "Hey, Smurfs! Smurf this!" All the Smurfs came over and payed attention as Smurfette lifted up Miracle, hoping she would say 'mama' again. "Come on, Miracle! Say 'mama,'" Smurfette said. "Mmmm-mmm-mama!" Miracle finally said. "You said 'mama'! Her first word! Miracle smurfed her first word!" Hero said in delight. "Amazing! And we didn't need to smurf a First Word Ceremony!" Papa Smurf said. "Okay, Miracle! Can you say 'Papa'?" Hero asked. "P-pa-pap," Miracle stuttered. "Almost there!" Hero said, as he watched her. "PAPA!" Miracle finally said. "SHE SMURFED IT! SHE SAID 'PAPA'!" Hero cheered, as he took Miracle in to his arms and began snuggling her. Miracle laughed as she was tickled by her Papa Smurf's stubble. A tear dropped from Smurfette's eye and she smiled as she watched Hero snuggle with their daughter, who just giggled. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories